1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a media for placement on a spool and/or in a cartridge having a wireless device disposed on the media for providing information concerning the media, such as a media wound on a spool with a radio frequency identification device disposed on the media.
2) Description of Related Art
Wireless devices, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) devices have revolutionized the industry of information tracking. These devices can be placed on an item, and information concerning the item can be stored in the device. The item can thus be tracked and monitored during shipment, storage, etc. The wireless device can also be used to store information about the item during its use. For example, if the item is a consumable, information concerning the amount used of the item or the amount remaining could be stored on the device associated with the item.
An RFID device is a typical wireless device used for item tracking and information. An RFID device includes an RFID circuit that generally comprises a processor, a memory, and an antenna. The antenna is configured to receive a radio frequency (RF) signal and provide the signal to the processor of the RFID circuit device and, in the case of a passive device, energize the RFID circuit device for operation of the device. Thus, a transceiver such as a read/write head can be used to transmit an RF signal to the RFID device to power the RFID circuit device and communicate with the RFID device. For example, data can be preprogrammed in the memory of the RFID device or communicated to the memory by the transceiver. In either case, the transceiver can also generate a signal for retrieving the data from the device. RFID devices can also include an energy source in the device for powering the RFID circuit. These are typically referred to as active RFID devices.
As mentioned, wireless devices are used in a variety of applications for storing and communicating data, such as in devices for tracking the movement of goods during manufacture, automobile immobilizer devices, and electronic freeway toll passes. In the electronic printing industry, wireless devices, such as RFID devices, can be provided in a printing cartridge or on a spool and used to store information about the media contained therein, such as the lot or serial number, the date of manufacture of the media, the type or dye color(s) of the media, and the like. In some cases, the RFID device can also be used to store information relating to the use of the media contained in the cartridge or on the spool. For example, a counter can be programmed in the memory of the RFID device and decremented as portions of the media are used so that the counter always reflects the amount of media remaining. The printer that uses the cartridge or spool can include a read/write head or other transceiver that is configured to communicate with the RFID device so that the printer receives the data stored in the device. The data can be used to automatically recognize the media and automatically determine operational characteristics of the media. For example, the transceiver in the printer can automatically decrement the counter in the RFID device so that the counter reflects the remaining use of the media. When the remaining use is low, the printer can signal an operator. The use of such RFID devices in printing devices is further described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,772 to Klinefelter, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,617 to Stephenson, et al.
An RFID device for a conventional printing media, such as a ribbon, is typically located proximate to the read/write head or other transceiver so that proper communication can be achieved between the transceiver and the device. In addition, the device can be mounted on the spool or disposed on the cartridge in a position so that the RFID device is located out of the way of other moving members to avoid damage to the RFID device. However, the location of the RFID device can limit the flexibility of the design and manufacture of the ribbon and cartridge and/or spool. For example, if the device is to be mounted on the spool, it may be necessary to manufacture the spool and mount the RFID device therein before winding the ribbon on the spool. Further, if the device is disposed in either of the spool or the cartridge, the RFID device is associated with the ribbon only after both the ribbon and cartridge are manufactured and assembled with the ribbon. Thus, the spool or cartridge with the device may be subject to different manufacturing conditions than the ribbon. In addition, the device generally cannot be used to store data regarding the ribbon until after the ribbon is manufactured and assembled with the spool or cartridge.
While RFID devices in conventional media supply devices have proven effective for data storage, there exists a continued need for improved devices and methods for data storage and communication. In particular, there is a need for an improved device and method for associating a wireless device with a variety of materials such as printing ribbon, film, paper, and the like. The improved device and method should allow the wireless device to be associated directly with the media such that the wireless device does not need to be assembled with a spool, cartridge, or other support structure before association or assembly with the media.